1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a basketball system and, in particular, to a support structure for a basketball goal.
2. Description of Related Art
The game of basketball is played by many people throughout the United States and the world. Briefly, the game of basketball typically includes a flat and level playing surface with a basketball goal at each end of the court. The basketball goal, which may include a backboard and a rim or hoop, is typically attached to the top of a support pole. The rim or hoop is normally located ten feet above the playing surface and the backboard may be constructed from materials such as wood, plastic or tempered glass.
Conventional basketball goals typically include a backboard that is positioned perpendicular to the playing surface and a rim that is positioned parallel to the playing surface. The rim is often rigidly mounted to the basketball backboard or goal, but the rim may also be pivotally mounted to the basketball backboard or goal to create a movable or break-away type rim.
Conventional basketball systems may be permanently secured in a fixed location. For example, the end of the support pole may be inserted into the ground. Conventional basketball systems may also be part of a portable basketball system in which the system may be selectively moved from one location to another. For example, known portable basketball systems may include a base with a hollow interior that is sized and configured to be filled with ballast such sand or water. These known portable basketball systems may include one or more wheels to facilitate movement of the basketball system. These known portable basketball systems may also include a handle to facilitate movement of the basketball system.
Basketball systems that allow the height of the basketball goal relative to the playing surface to be adjustable are also known. These known adjustable height basketball system may allow basketball to be played by a wide variety of persons. For instance, the adjustable height basketball system may be used by relatively tall players for some games and by shorter players during other games. The adjustable height basketball system may also be used by players of different strengths or skill levels. In addition, the adjustable height basketball system may be used by adults or children. Further, the adjustable height basketball system may also be used to play a regulation game of basketball or for practicing skills such as dunking the basketball.
Many conventional adjustable height basketball systems, however, are difficult and/or time consuming to adjust. Many conventional adjustable height basketball systems also include complicated designs with numerous parts and connections, which may undesirably increase the cost of the system. Additionally, many known adjustable height basketball systems are difficult to assemble and require a large amount of space. Further, many of these known systems include large and/or obstructive components, which can interfere with play and can make the basketball system more difficult to ship, store and/or assemble. The large and bulky components may also create an unpleasing appearance or design of the basketball system.